


1947

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve always loved watching Steve fight. It’s fluid, graceful, almost like a dance. He fights like a man much smaller than he is but you suppose that’s just habit from when he was smaller. It’s like, he uses the momentum from the other person to do much of the work for you. In all honesty it’s very similar to how you fight.

You work well with Steve, it’s like since you fight like one another you can predict his next move, it makes sparring with him almost pointless, he’s stronger but you know how to counter him. It makes sparring with Bucky worthless because he knows how Steve fights and can pin you in less than a minute. Stupid super strength.

“Hey Junior. Wanna spar today?”

“One, you know I hate that nickname and two sparring against you sucks so no. Besides Steve and I are on patrol in like fifteen minutes.”

“Hydra better look out.” Bucky teases and you roll your eyes while tapping the glass of the gym with a knuckle. When Steve looks over you tap your watch then twirl a finger in the air telling him to wrap it up. Steve gives you a broad smile then smashes the head of the last of the training bots with a punch and steps out of the ring.

“Tony is going to be pissed that you smashed his robot.”

“Tony should make them tougher if he doesn’t want them destroyed.”

“I’m going to tell him you said that.”

“Go ahead.” Steve says punching the elevator button with a finger. “I’m just trying to be helpful:”

“Bullshit you are.”

“Wanna take the bike tonight? It’s supposed to be nice and we move so much faster on the bike.” He asks as the elevator doors slide open.

“Yea because you go on the sidewalk!” You laugh as Steve follows you in.

“Only in emergencies!” He argues pushing the buttons for your and his floor. “I’ll meet you in the garage in ten.”

“Sounds good.” You’re already dressed and geared up so you stay on the elevator riding down to the garage to wait for him to be ready to go.

“Aright lets get going.”

“Waitin’ on you old man Rogers.” He snorts and swings a leg over his bike then you climb on behind him. His shield is strapped to the front side of his bike within easy reach Incase it’s needed. There hasn’t been any chatter about a specific event but worn Inhumans you never really know what’s going to happen.

“What are the odds we see Spiderman tonight?” Steve calls over his shoulder as you roar through the streets.

“20/80 we don’t see him. May is cracking down on the school nights. It is his Junior year after all so he’s gotta keep his grades up.”

“Not like Tony won’t get him into any school he wants.” Steve quips and you laugh.

“Doesn’t mean that Peter doesn’t have to try.” Steve doesn’t respond as he cruises through Nee York City. You ride in silence, everything seems fairly quiet on the streets of New York City today, nothing that Avengers are needed for.

At least not until right around dusk. It’s then that your earpiece crackles to life.

“Hey Cap, 15, we’ve got a report of some activity at the MET.”

“On it Sam.” Steve says speeding up and moving through traffic.

“Any details?” You ask tightening your grip on Steve as he tears through the streets.

“Looks like it’s Time Lord.” Sam says and both you and Steve groan.

He’s a new inhuman that’s popped up. He can manipulate time, speeding himself up and slowing you and Steve down. He can also pull people out of the past and has been, mostly troops to keep the Avengers busy while he takes or does whatever he wants.

“Sam, get in touch with Strange. We’re going to need the Time stone.” You nite back another groan, you’re not the biggest fan of Dr. Strange, it’s nothing personal, per se. He’s just so, pompous. It’s like he just assumes he’s smarter than everyone, even with Tony, and he doesn’t encourage learning more. Okay so maybe it is personal.

“Sorry 15.” Steve says as you thump your forehead softly on his back a few times.

“It’s fine. I get it, he’s the most qualified to deal with this Time Lord dude but my god he’s the worst.”

“He’s not that bad.”

“Steve, he’s a mansplainer at the best and a total dick at the worst.” He laughs, “I swear if he tries to do another time travel 101 again I’m going to shoot him.”

“No you’re not.” He says, “two blocks out.” You check your gun then slowly move to a crouch on the seat behind Steve.

“Who do you think his army is this time?”

“Mongolian. They seem to be the most effective.” You rest your forehead on his right shoulder as you near the disturbance. Your eyes are closed, this is your moment of peace just before the chaos, your moment of calm. You take a breath then launch yourself into the air shooting two of the warriors with your night night gun.

When Time Lord had popped up Dr. Strange had insisted on walking everyone through what to do so you didn’t fuck up the time stream anymore than Time Lord already was. Don’t give away any big details, don’t kill anyone, don’t, don’t, don’t.

You and Steve move through the army as best you can, it seems like Time Lord can only pull around a dozen people through time at once. It also seems to take a lot of energy for him to do so. Steve goes running toward Time Lord who laughs as he reaches out and twists his hand to the left like he’s turning down a radio knob and Steve slows. Time Lord laughs again then cries,

“A man out of time!” He then opens what looks like one of Strange’s portal and aims it at Steve. You throw yourself against him and shove Steve’s body out of the line of the moving portal and the last thing you hear before it snaps shut is Steve yelling.


	2. Chapter 2

You’re falling, it’s darker than you were expecting too, there are lights but it’s hard to see anything. You hit what feels like a brick wall with your left side and you know you’ve broken at least one rib before tumbling down and hitting the ground, smacking your head and blacking out.

You don’t know how long you’re out for but when you come to you’re wet. You’re in a corner, at least you feel like you’re in a corner with the wet bricks on either side of you. You stretch out a hand and don’t meet brick but instead something rough and sort of slick. It takes you a few seconds to realize it’s a tree. You slowly make your way to your feet, leaning heavily on the wall to your right. If you follow it you’ll come to something eventually and hopefully you’ll be able to find some help.

From what you can see, and it’s not much, you’re in the past somewhere. Not too distant but distant enough for there to be silence at this hour. No planes, drones or helicopters are flying above you and you don’t hear any cars. The light is a dim, yellow color, not the LED white you’re used to, and there’s much less of it.

The brick is rough under your fingers, you pause to breathe, leaning still on the wall you press your finger to your ear and adjust your comm piece.

“Hello? Does anyone copy? Steve? Bucky? Sam? Tony? Anyone?” It’s silence on the other end. Not even static, just complete silence. “Oh come on!” You groan before gritting your teeth and continuing on toward the dark shape. Where the hell did Time Lord send you? You stumble over a raised root and into a chair hitting your ribs as you tumble to the ground. “Shit!” You snap before pushing yourself to your feet and attempting to ignore the pain throbbing in your side. A light clicks on in the building and you prepare yourself, it could be anyone from an innocent civilian to Hydra.

There’s a slight movement from behind you and you react quickly ducking as an arm shoots out to wrap itself around your neck. You kick back with your right leg and knock the person off balance. You turn quickly and see a woman coming toward you and to your shock you know her.

“Agent Carter?” You ask as she takes a swing at you that you block. “Are you Agent Peggy Carter?”

“Yes, who are you?” She asks, pausing for a moment to glare at you. You didn’t plan this far ahead. A name. You need a name.

“Uh, Faye.” You lie to her, “Faye Miller.” It’s a good generic name, one that will, hopefully, not stand out to anyone.

“And why are you here Miss Miller?”

“Agent, actually.” She stares at you for a moment, her brows furrowed.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Agent Miller. I was sent to do some training with you.”

“By who?”

“The chief.”

“Chief who?” God she is not making this easy.

“Honestly, I don’t remember. It was something basic, not an odd last name. Like, Johnson or Anderson or something.”

“Thompson?” She asks and you nod. “Chief Thompson sent you?”

“Yes ma’am. Said that I could learn from you.” You lie again, “clearly I can fight, when I don’t have a broken rib or two I’m even better.”

“Why are you in the back of the house?”

“I got turned around after dark. Hit my head, broke some ribs, got jumped by you.” You trail off as she stares at you again, you can tell that she’s suspicious.

“You talk funny.”

“I’m from Canada?” You hope your northern accent will help sell this fact and she seems to mull it over for a second before she gives a little half shrug and gestures for you to follow her.

“Miss Carter? Is everything alright?” A male voice calls, he too is British but you know that voice. How could you know that voice?

“Everything is fine Mr. Jarvis.”

“Jarvis?” You ask in surprise. Is that why you know his voice? It sounds just like Vision, who used to be Tony’s AI system JARVIS!

“Yes?” He replies and the two of them look at you strangely.

“Are you related to James Jarvis? From Montreal?” You lie to cover your surprised reaction.

“Not that I’m aware of Miss-“

“Miller.” You supply for him, “Agent Faye Miller.” The two share a look, “did I do something wrong?”

“We don’t want to announce that we’re agents. People don’t really expect that kind of behavior from women and being more stealthy about it is better for us. Men are easy to trick when you’re a pretty woman.” She tells you with a smirk. It’s good to know that somethings never change, Nat, Wanda and you have all used this tactic more than once.

“Ah, my bad.”

“We’ll also need to work on your vocabulary. Right now it stands out a bit.”

“Probably cultural.” You offer hoping they don’t work closely with any Canadians.

“That was my assumption as well.” Miss Carter says before looking over at Mr. Jarvis, “we’ll need a room for her to stay in Mr. Jarvis.”

“Ah,” he nods giving Miss Carter a knowing look, “of course. I have just the room for you Miss Miller.”

“Thank you Mr. Jarvis. Are you sure it’s alright?”

“Absolutely. Mr. Stark would never hear of leaving such a lovely woman out on her own this late at night.”

“If I ever meet him I’ll have to thank him.”

“He’s here now, working but here.” You nod, it will be strange to meet Tony’s dad, hell, all of this is strange! You’re standing here with the first woman Steve ever loved and the man that Tony looked at as a father figure. You had no idea how you were going to get home, why couldn’t he have dumped you in New York City? You could’ve found the Sanctum Sanctorum and gotten help from the Ancient One. Even if you’d never met her the way that Strange talks about her has lead you to believe she’d be able to help. Mr. Jarvis leads you inside, Agent Carter on your heels, well, here’s to hoping you don’t fuck up time.


	3. Chapter 3

They lock you into the room that night. It’s not much of a surprise that they do, especially after they get a look at your outfit. The tac gear must be the weirdest thing they’ve ever seen. You attempted to explain it away as something your friend Mr. Jarvis created to be worn under your clothes to protect you. That had brought up the tough question of where exactly were your clothes, you’d lied again and said they’d been lost.

Mrs. Jarvis had come to help you get settled, brought you a nightdress and some clothes to borrow. She’d shown you how to use a phone and catalog to order somethings and she’d told you to charge it to Mr. Stark’s account. It was nice finding yet another thing that didn’t change.

You hear them unlock the door the next morning. You’re already dressed and have attempted to do your hair like you’d seen in the magazines but when Miss Carter walks in and gives a little tut, comes over and begins pulling pins from your hair you know you’ve failed.

“My roommate back home is a hairstylist. She worked with my mom.” You explain as for why your hair attempt is so terrible.

“I can teach you,” Miss Carter offers, “your make up looks fine it’s just this hair.” She takes the brush from the vanity and slides it through your hair a few times before she gathers it into a pony and does some little twist thing before pinning it up.

“You made it look so easy.”

“I had to do my hair during the war darling. Efficiency was key.” She tells you kindly, her eyes meeting yours in the mirror.

“My parents begged me not to go.” You say, “I’m the only child and it would’ve destroyed them if something had happened. I joined the Red Cross and did work at home instead.”

“That’s important too.”

“How did you end up working with military?” You ask and she sighs softly, “you don’t have to tell me. I know that you worked with Steve, Rogers. Captain America. But I refuse to believe you’re anything like that annoying simpering woman on the radio show.”

You’d heard the story from Sharon, how the radio show used to drive her aunt Peggy nuts. She’d absolutely hated the thing and when Miss Carter gives a small shudder you have to bite your cheek to keep a straight face.

“That bloody show.” She grumbles, “I did work with Steve. He was a wonderful man, the Howlies adored him as much as I did. He was sweet, it’s hard to give him up.” She looks down at you through the mirror and gives you a small smile. “Shall we?”

“Oh, of course Miss Carter.”

“Please, call me Peggy.”

“And me Faye.” You tell her with a smile. You follow her out of your room and down the hallway. Once you get to the living room you’re surprised to see someone new in the house. The second you see the crutch you know exactly who it is.

“Daniel? What’s wrong?” Peggy asks as she skirts you and hurries to the man.

“Peg, Jack, he’s dead.”

“What?”

“One of the boys found him in his hotel room. He’d been shot Peg.”

“We’re on this right?” She demands more than asks and Daniel shakes his head with a sigh.

“Local cops have to ask us in.”

“You have got to be joking! You’re the chief of the SSR Daniel! Act like it!” He winces but stands his ground.

“Peggy we’re suspects.”

“We’re what!” She practically snarls the second word and you suddenly get why Steve loved her. A feisty, furious Peggy Carter is a sight to behold.

“Come on Peg, think about it. We knew Jack, knew where he was staying, knew he was here and know how to shoot guns. We carry our own guns, and know how to keep a crime scene clean.”

“This is a bloody joke!” She cries beginning to pace the length of the room and you watch as Daniel watches her. He’s been using her first name. Something that, it seems, is an intimate thing in this era. You can tell he absolutely adores her, even as she storms up and down the room. His gaze suddenly snaps up and meets yours.

“And who are you?”

“I’m Agent Faye Miller. Chief Thompson hired me and told me to come out here to learn from Agent Carter. He told me that he would be telling you I was coming but I’ve gathered he forgot.” You explain and hope that the lie will be accepted.

“Huh.” He glances over at Peggy and gives her a look that tells you he’s not buying your shit. You honestly don’t believe that any of them are believing your stories but you’ll keep telling them until they officially call you out.

“If this is a bad time I can go back to the New York office.” You offer, the Sanctum is going to be in the same place, on Bleeker Street.

“Naw, I’ve got a feeling we’re going to need some help out here for a while Miss Miller.”

“Of course Chief Sousa.”

“How’d you know my name?”

“Pardon?”

“I didn’t tell you my last name. And Peggy didn’t say it either.” He challenges and you give an airy laugh.

“Chief Sousa, Chief Thompson told me who I was meeting. It wasn’t some big secret.” He goes to say something back when Peggy places a hand on his arm.

“Is this really the most important thing right now Daniel?” She says softly, you can’t see her face but the way his relaxes and understanding crosses his features you’ve got a bad feeling. You need to get the hell out here before they lock you up because you can’t tell them the truth. That would absolutely be corrupting the timeline and if you did that not only would you never hear the end of it from Strange you might never exist to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4

Peggy and Daniel argue for a bit longer about why they can’t go to the crime scene but it’s long enough for the police to show up at the house. The first thing they do is split you up. You’re brought to your bedroom and told to stay there, a police officer is left outside your door. You slip into the bathroom and pull on your tac suit, then tap the stone of the necklace you wear and like T’Challa’s black panther uniform yours slides back into the necklace. You didn’t want to do this earlier because you didn’t want to forget you couldn’t use it but with cops poking around you can’t risk leaving your tac suit out. You go back into the bedroom and sit on the bed, god you wish you had your phone right now. You busy yourself with searching the room for listening devices, you’re standing on the chair when the door opens and a tall man comes stalking in. He freezes when he sees you on the chair then his brows furrow.

“What are you doing?”

“I got restless.” You offer as he comes toward you.

“So you stood on a chair?” He asks holding out a hand for yours to help you down. You take it and step off of the chair as daintily ad possible.

“I was thinking of rearranging the room and wanted a different perspective.”

“Miss Miller-“

“Agent.”

“Beg your pardon Agent Miller.” He huffs and his partner who is still standing in the doorway rolls his eyes. “I’m Detective Nick Sota, this is my partner David Johnson. Tell me where you were last night.”

“In the backyard.”

“Really? Agent Carter said that you arrived yesterday.”

“Yes, arrived, had my luggage stolen or misplaced, got lost on my way here. Finally found the place and climbed the back wall, slipped, knocked myself out and came to when it was dark and was greeted by Agent Carter in the backyard.” You tell him, “so last night, I was in the backyard.”

“What time did you arrive?”

“I don’t know.” Oh god this is about to get messy.

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t know. Did you miss the part about how I knocked myself out?” You snap and the two men share a look, “I don’t even have a gun. I’ve never even shot one! Besides, why would I kill the only man who knew I’d been hired to the SSR?”

“I don’t know. Why would you?” Detective Johnson asks.

“I wouldn’t, and I didn’t.”

“Why didn’t you take a taxi here?” He snarks, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

“Do you see a pocketbook?” You ask sweetly and he frowns at you.

“Ma’am we’re just trying to find out what happened.” Detective Sota says drawing you’re attention back to him.

“Then go, because it wasn’t me.”

“You got a real smart mouth.” Detective Johnson growls taking a step into the room.

“I do apologize but I hope you can understand how upsetting this is.” You take a deep breath and blink rapidly forcing tears into your eyes. “I mean he was the only person I knew here.”

“Oh great, another crying dame!” The detective cries throwing up his hands. Irritation courses through you but you just amp up the tears. Maybe if you cry hard enough they’ll just leave.

“What was your relationship with Chief Thompson Ma’am?”

“P-p-professional.” You sob, “b-b-but he-he’d asked m-me to dinner.”

“I think that’s enough for now Miss Miller. Our condolences.” Detective Sota says snapping his notebook closed. He tucks it into his pocket then follows his partner out of the room, and closes the door behind him. You let out a few more convincing sobs before standing and making your way to the bathroom. Once the door is shut you immediately stop crying and attend to the damage your tears had done. When you exit the bathroom both Agents are in your room. Chief Sousa has his hand on his gun, and Agent Carter has hers in her hand.

“What’s going on?”

“That’s what we want to know.” Peggy says gesturing for you to sit with her gun.

“Are the guns really necessary? I mean it’s two against one and I’ve got nowhere to go.”

“We’re not taking any chances,” Chief Sousa growls, “now start talkin’.”

“About?”

“Who are you?” Peggy demands, her brown eyes flashing.

“Faye Miller.”

“Lie.” She says firing a shot that splinters the desk next to you. “Next time I won’t miss.” You touch your necklace, it’s smooth and warm but you don’t activate it yet.

“I’m Agent 15.” You tell them, neither of them respond but you also don’t get shot so you’re not sure if they believe you or are waiting for more information.

“From?” Peggy coaxes and you sigh, you can’t tell them. SHIELD doesn’t exist yet and she’s the one who creates it.

“I can’t tell you.”

“So you’re a spy.” Chief Sousa demands.

“No.”

“But you’re from Canada.” Peggy reminds you looking skeptical

“I’m actually from Minnesota.”

“I want a name.”

“Ancient One.”

“What?”

“You wanted a name, I gave you one. She can help me just send me to New York City.”

“Like we’re just gonna let you leave. That’s rich.” Chief Sousa scoffs, “We should take her downtown.”

“I don’t want to give her the opportunity to escape.”

“Look. The only place I want to go is home.”

“And New York City is home?”

“No, it’s where I find the Ancient One who can get me home.”

“So the Ancient One is a person?”

“Yes,” the two share a look. “Listen, I can’t tell you anything more than I have without you thinking I’m insane or without causing some real damage. I know this is hard and completely out of character but can you please just trust me?”

“No.” Peggy says raising the gun again. You tap the stone of your necklace and your suit slides out and covers your body. You stand and throw the chair you’d been sitting at the two agents before dashing back into the bathroom. You lock the door then throw open the window. It’s going to be a bit of a leap but you don’t have much of a choice. You climb onto the window sill, take a breath and leap, aiming for Howard Stark’s swimming pool.


	5. Chapter 5

“Strange I need you to tell me where she is.” Steve snaps as he paces the length of the room. You’ve been missing for four days and Steve is sick and tired of having no answers.

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do Captain?” Dr. Strange growls back as his hands glow, “it’s not as easy as I make it look.”

“Maybe I should call Loki in?” Strange doesn’t say anything back but Steve can see the irritation on the other man’s face and maybe he should feel bad but he doesn’t.

“Maybe if you quit interrupting me I’d be able to find her faster.” Dr. Strange huffs but before Steve can respond a hand lands on his shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s go see how many punching bags we can break.” Bucky says throwing an arm around his shoulder Bucky leads Steve out of the conference room and toward the gym.

“I’m goin crazy Buck. Why didn’t she just let it hit me?”

“Because she loves you as much as you love her. And don’t tell me that you don’t love her because I’ve seen you in love with a Dame before.”

“I’m not going to deny it, but I still wish she hadn’t.”

“We’ve got Time Lord, he told us he sent her forward so at least we know what direction to look in.” Bucky tells him as he wraps Steve’s left hand in tape. It’s not that either of them really need the protection but it’s better to have the tape than not.

“Do you believe him?” Steve asks as he starts wrapping Bucky’s hands.

“I don’t see why not. It was Nat who pulled the information out of him.”

“I think Wanda should go digging. It shouldn’t be this hard.” Steve says softly before ripping the tape and wrapping Bucky’s flesh hand. “Strange found Time Lord’s trail fast last time, I don’t get why this time is so hard.” He complains and Bucky nods, “I just I miss her Buck.”

“Well yea, you love her.” Bucky says.

“I never, we’ve never said it or anything but yea.” Steve mumbles, his ears flaming. He does love you, and he isn’t willing to lose you to time too. “We’ve gotta find her Buck.”

“We will.”

“No, I mean now. I’m going to get Wanda. I want her to go into his head and if I need to call on Thor and Loki to find 15 I will.”

“Keep the tape on.” Bucky says following Steve out of the gym, “we’re still going to beat the shit out of the bags.”

“Sounds good.” Steve says distractedly as he makes his way to Wanda’s room, Bucky on his heels.

“Friday? Is Wanda in her room?”

“Yes. Would you like me to alert her that you’re coming?”

“Yea, thanks,” Bucky says and Steve nods, he didn’t even think to check. His sole concern is getting you back to this time.

Wanda is waiting for them in her doorway, “You want me to interrogate Time Lord don’t you?”

“Something isn’t sitting right with me and he can’t lie to you.” She sighs softly and Steve bites the side of his cheek, “I’m sorry. I can ask if Loki can come instead if you’d like.”

“No, it’s alright. I can do it.” She says coming into the hallway and closing her door behind her.

Steve and Bucky follow Wanda down the hallway and then into the elevator. No one talks, Steve knows that Wanda needs to focus and prepare so he stays silent. They step off the elevator and she glances up at him with a small smile, “I’ll find what you need.” She tells him giving his arm a pat before stepping into the small room that they’ve been keeping Time Lord in.

“She’ll get it.” Bucky assures Steve but he’s not really listening, his focus is all on Wanda and Time Lord.

“I won’t tell you anything.” Time Lord growls showing much more bravado than he did when it was Natasha in there. Wanda sits down before speaking.

“I don’t need you to say anything, I just want you to do one thing for me.” Wanda says calmly and Time Lord scoffs, “I don’t want you to think about where you sent Agent 15.”

“Who?”

“The woman.” Realization dawns on his face and a look of panic crosses his features. “Thank you.” She says standing up and strutting out of the room.

“You know where she is?”

“I do.” Wanda says moving briskly back toward the elevator.

“Where?”

“Don’t worry I’ll let Dr. Strange know.”

“What aren’t you telling me Wanda?” Steve asks joining her on the elevator. She looks up at him with apprehension, “is it that bad?”

“He sent her to 1947, to Howard Stark’s home where Peggy Carter and her future husband Daniel Sousa are working.”

“She’s with Peggy?” Steve breathes and Wanda nods, “why would he send her there?”

“Remember it wasn’t his plan to send 15,” Bucky says, “it was his plan to send you.” Steve’s heart sinks, Bucky is right, Time Lord did mean to send him. Had he shown up at one of Stark’s places, where Peggy and Daniel were working it could have been disastrous. He loves 15, with everything he’s got, he loves her as much as he’d loved Peggy. Peggy was his first love and he’s pretty sure that she would’ve been the one he married had he not crashed the plane. But she’d moved on when he’d gone missing and he wanted that for her. He never wanted for Peggy to stop her life and mourn him forever, he’d moved on too. But had he been dropped at Peggy’s feet, two years after he’d gone missing he didn’t know if he’d have the willpower to let her go again, to let go of the future they might’ve had together.

“We need to tell Dr. Strange where she is. He’s been looking in the wrong direction.” Steve says and both Bucky and Wanda nod, as Steve stalks down the hall to where Dr. Strange has been working.

“You’re looking in the wrong direction.” Steve says entering the room.

“No, Time Lord said future, I’m looking in the future.” Dr. Strange argues and Bucky sighs heavily before Wanda steps forward, folds her arms over her chest and says,

“But his mind said past. 1947 to be exact.”


	6. Chapter 6

You should’ve expected other agents, it’s what you would’ve done if you’d been Peggy Carter but you’re an idiot and didn’t even think about it. When you break the surface a revolver is pointed at you, well several actually.

“Do not shoot! I repeat do not shoot!” Peggy screams from the second floor and you allow them to drag you from the pool.

“Cuff her!” Chief Sousa yells but before they get a chance you kick one in the hip causing him to stumble back a few steps but it’s enough to throw off the balance of another agent. You pop yourself up to your feet and one of the agents comes at you throwing a comically big punch that you easily dodge. You grab his arm as it passes you, turn your back him and throw him into the pool, another agent comes charging at you so you again use his own momentum against him and slam your shoulder into his gut then flip him over your back. You shove the one that you’d thrown into the pool back into the water then run around to the front of the house. There are several cars in front, so you take one of them. It looks like it’s one of Stark’s cars, small, shiny and fast. The tank is full, you wonder how far you’ll get before you’ve got to use your feminine charms to con someone into giving you gas. The car suddenly gives a lurch and it shudders before rolling to a stop and you drop your head to the steering wheel.

“If you’re going to steal a car,” a tinny voice comes from the radio, “take one that isn’t so technology advanced.”

“It broke down, how is that advanced?” You argue with the voice and they laugh.

“It didn’t break down, I turned it off.”

“Mr. Stark?”

“Of course. Who else?”

“I was beginning to think you’d been made up.” You climb out of the car and pop the hood. If you can figure out what he added you can take it out and get the hell out of here. You need to get to New York City. You have to. If you don’t you’re never going to get home and you can’t let time steal someone else from Steve’s life. You tap the stone on your necklace and your suit slides back up over your skin and into the stone. You open the hood and see it immediately. It’s this black, disk that’s sitting on top of the engine. You grab your skirt, and use it as a barrier between your skin and his invention then you pry it off of the car. The second it’s off the car roars back to life, you drop the disk onto the passenger seat when you slide back into the car. You buckle the seatbelt and take off.

“What did you do to my car?” Stark’s tinny voice comes over the radio.

“How did you know it was moving again?” You challenge, has he learned how to put a tracker on things?

“Because we’re right behind you.” He says and you hear Peggy yell his name before the transmission cuts off. You look behind you and swear softly.

“Fuck.”

“That’s not very ladylike.” Stark quips and you slam the brakes on the car and get out. You stand in the middle of the road hands on your hips as the car behind you rolls to a stop. Peggy gets out before Chief Sousa can stop her, another man follows on her heels and your heart nearly stops he looks so much like Tony.

“I wasn’t trying to be ladylike. I just want to go home.” You tell them, resisting the urge to stomp your foot. “I don’t want to fight you but I will.”

“Canada is that way.” Peggy quips and you bite back a growl.

“You and I both know that I’m not from Canada. We both know something else is going on here.”

“Then tell me what it is Miss Miller.”

“I can’t.” Chief Sousa raises his gun you touch the necklace to get your suit and Stark’s mouth drops open.

“Wow.” He breathes making his way toward you with such Tony like curiosity that it almost hurts. You want to go home.

“Howard!” Peggy snaps grabbing his coat and pulling him back, “we can’t let you leave.”

“What now then?” You ask, shifting so that you’re ready for an attack if that’s what Peggy decides she’s going to do. A shot is fired off from behind you it glances off of your uniform.

“I said no shooting!” Chief Sousa yells but when you look away from her Peggy takes the opportunity to rush you. You hear her coming a mile away, so you’re ready for her when she takes the first swing. You don’t want to hurt her, so you’re somewhat limited in this fight. She doesn’t hold any punches and you almost laugh it’s so much like fighting a smaller version of Steve, so much like fighting yourself that neither of you manage many blows, at least not until you remember the catch and twist Natasha had taught you. One she’d managed to pin Bucky with a few weeks ago.

You don’t dodge the next punch Peggy throws, not entirely, you catch it holding her arm at the wrist and armpit then twist your body and throw her over you shoulder then pin her arm back and place a knee on the small of her back.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” You say softly, fit just Peggy to hear.

“Let her up! Let her up or I’ll shoot!” Chief Sousa yells. When you glance up you see the gun pointed at you.

“I can do this all day.” You tell her as she struggles to stand and Peggy freezes as you both register what you’ve just said.

“What?” She breathes and you purse your lips. “What did you just say?”

“Uh, nothing.”

“Steve used to say that.” She whispers, “don’t shoot!” She calls to Chief Sousa who stares down at her.

“What?”

“I’m going with her to New York City.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Chief Sousa demands as you let her go and get off of Peggy’s back.

“No. I want her the hell out of here and if I go with her we know she’s gone.” Peggy says Chief Sousa stares at her.

“I’m not going to change your mind am I?” He asks and she shakes her head. He sighs heavily and you turn on your heel. “Hey! Miller!” You glance over your shoulder at him, “if you hurt her. I’ll find you, and I’ll kill you.”


	7. Chapter 7

You and Peggy don’t say anything as you drive. It’s getting dark before you need to stop and get gas and she sighs.

“You don’t have money do you?”

“No.” You tell her and she glares over at you.

“We should’ve flown.”

“I am not getting into a 1947 airplane.” You snap and she raises and eyebrow at you.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve seen Mr. Stark’s attempt at a flying car, I don’t trust the planes much more than that.”

“Hey!” Stark’s tinny voice comes through the radio again.

“Howard?”

“Oh yea. He likes to spy.”

“We’re just making sure you’re okay Peggy.” Chief Sousa’s voice says over the radio and you can’t help but smirk.

“Don’t worry Chief Sousa I’m not going to hurt your special lady friend.” You quip and you hear laughter from the other end, you assume that it’s Stark but can’t be sure.

“I’m fine Daniel. I’ll call when we stop.”

“We’re not stopping.” You tell her shortly, you want to go home already. You’re not going to just meander your way to New York City.

“We have to stop.”

“Do you not know how to drive a car?”

“Of course I know how to drive.” She snaps, her patience getting the better of her.

“Then what’s the big deal about driving straight through?” You ask, “it’s not like you’re going to trust me enough to sleep.”

“We have to sleep eventually.”

“When we get to New York City.”

“Can you at least tell me where exactly we’re going?”

“No.”

“You don’t know?”

“I know, but I’m not going to tell you. I know your other office is in New York City, I don’t need them scoping out the place or waiting to arrest me.” She sighs heavily but doesn’t respond and to your surprise within the half hour she’s sound asleep.

You stop twice for gas and once for a bathroom, one time you just steal the gas, there was no one at the station and you’re rather good at breaking and entering thanks to one Bucky Barnes insisting on teaching you how to pick a lock. The second time you need gas it’s around sunrise and the man at the station stares at you dumbfounded as you pull up. You give him some sob story about your sick sister in the car and how there’s a doctor in New York City and can be please spare you some money for gas. When Peggy hadn’t woken for either stop you’d known she was truly asleep. She inhales deeply then stretches,

“Can we at least stop for breakfast?” She mumbles as a painted billboard advertising the best pancakes in Nebraska.

“You have money?” You ask and she nods while stretching her arms up over her head. “Okay, then would you mind driving for a while?” You ask and she nods once as you turn off the road and into the parking lot.

Breakfast is a quiet affair, you’re tired but don’t want any coffee if you’re going to be sleeping and Peggy is more concerned with eating her pancakes than holding a conversation with you. It’s not until you get back into the car that either of you speak.

“You knew him.” She says, and when you don’t say anything she clarifies, “Steve.”

“Yes.” You admit, you don’t specify that you know him.

“How?”

“It’s, complicated.” You say hesitantly and she stops the car and looks over at you.

“Then uncomplicate it.” She says twisting her torso around to face you.

“I’m, I’m from another time. Which I know sounds crazy but is true.” She doesn’t say anything so you continue, “I can’t tell you much but when Steve fought the Red Skull on the jet thing somehow he got transported to the future.” You lie, if she knew Steve was still alive and buried under ice she’d go looking for him and he’d live out his life here. Not with you. “He and I work together. We train together, he taught me a lot, including some of the moves that I’ve used against you and your men. He’s easily my best friend.”

“So, he, he survived?”

“Yes. He’s not dead. He’s happy, and okay. He’s told me lots about you.”

“Prove it.”

“The first time he saw you was at basic training and you punched a man in the face so hard that he fell over.” A small smile tugs at the corners of Peggy’s lips.

“So this person we’re going to find.”

“The Ancient One.”

“Yes, you said they could get you back home.”

“She should be able to. Dr. Strange made us memorize the address just in case this guy sent us back.” She glances over at you quizzically, “he can control time or something. Science has gotten really weird in the last few years.”

“Weirder than building a super soldier?” She raises a brow at you and you laugh.

“Somehow yes.”

“Well, Steve trusts you and I trusted Steve.” She says before pulling back onto the road, you relax slightly, relieved that she’s not going to keep fighting you, or so she says.

You fall asleep to the sound of the road, it’s not a deep sleep like Peggy’s was, you wake often and every time she stops. Soon enough it’s night time and after a late dinner you switch seats again.

“We should be in New York City by 8am.” She tells you and you nod, then home, hopefully, otherwise you’re going to have to help Howard build a time machine. “Do we ever meet? In the future?”

“A couple of times. You’re honored by my employer right when I start, you gave me some words of advice and I was completely in awe of you.”

“Why?”

“You’ll find out.” You tell her cryptically and she huffs in irritation. “I’m sorry. I can tell you a few small things but I can’t tell you everything. Although, you did apologize to me and I wasn’t sure why.”

“Apologized? For what?”

“You apologized for doubting me, which I was very offended by but now I’m assuming this was why you doubted me. During all this, not during the mission that lead me to joining the- to joining Steve.” You finish lamely, she isn’t the one to name the Avengers.

“Do you love him?”

“How can you not?” You ask in an attempt to deflect the question. Peggy narrows her eyes at you, you don’t look over at her but instead keep your eyes focused on the road.

“You’re in love with him.” She says and this time it isn’t a question.


	8. Chapter 8

You don’t know what to say. How are you supposed to agree with her when you’ve always heard how they were star-crossed lovers? When you sometimes still wondered if he loved her.

So you don’t say anything.

Peggy doesn’t sleep this time. She pretends like she does but you’ve seen her asleep and this isn’t it. You’re pretty sure she doesn’t sleep to make sure that you don’t steal anymore gas.

The sunrise seems to drag on for days. It’s a real stunner but you’re ready to be in New York City already and you’re ready to be home. Peggy stirs from her fake slumber around 7, you can see the city already it’s small and far on the horizon but you can see it.

“Are you excited?” She asks and when you glance over she clarifies, “to be going home.”

“I’m cautiously optimistic.” You tell her, “I’ve never met the Ancient One, just heard stories. I was told they could help but I don’t know.”

“What will you do if they can’t?”

“I don’t know.” You slam on the breaks as something sparks in front of the car. Peggy yelps as she flies forward, it looked like the portal that had sent you here.

“What was that?” Peggy demands looking bewildered.

“Did you see it?”

“The line of sparky something?” She asks looking at you and you nod, “definitely.”

“It looked like the same portal that got me here but it didn’t open up enough.” You tell her climbing out of the car. “Strange?” You call out, “Sorcerer Supreme? Ancient One?” When nothing happens your gaze meets Peggy’s and you both give little half shrugs.

Once you’re back in the car and moving toward the city again Peggy says, “you know, back at Stark’s house. When you were fighting, it looked so familiar. It wasn’t until I mentioned it to Daniel that I knew why.” She pauses a moment, “it’s because you fight like me.”

“Steve’s doing.” You confirm her unasked question, “he said when he was still small you taught him to use other’s momentum against them. Since I’m not going to outweigh a soldier or mercenary fighter I need to use my small size to my advantage. Like you taught him.”

“Will you tell him something for me?”

“Yes.”

“Tell him that I, I destroyed the last of his blood samples. It was what I thought was right.” That wasn’t what you were expecting at all.

“I’ll tell him.” You promise, and she nods and the car lapses back into silence. Once you’re in the city you get lost a couple of times but find the Sanctum Santorum before you’re too frustrated. When you park directly outside of the building Peggy looks up at it in surprise.

“This is it? A brownstone?”

“As you know Agent Carter, looks can be deceiving.” You tell her with a smile as you round the front of the car. You make your way up the steps and knock on the door. It takes a moment but a man pulls open the door and you start. “Kaecilius?” You gasp, Dr. Strange had told you the story of Kaecilius once, how he’d nearly been killed by the man but his cloak had saved him.

“Yes? Do I know you?” Kaecilius asks and you shake your head.

“Uh, no. No, I need to see The Ancient One.”

“About?”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been forbidden to speak of it to anyone but The Ancient One.”

“Then I’m sorry you cannot seem them.”

“Ancient One! I ask to see you!” You yell into the building and sure enough a circle of sparks appear. You hear Peggy gasp over your shoulder,

“That’s like what we saw in the road.” She mutters and you elbow her before Kaecilius turns and gives her a quizzical look. You know he’s not to be trusted, but Peggy doesn’t.

“How did you know how to call her?”

“I’m only going to speak to The Ancient One from now on.”

“Hello.” The Ancient One says, “you do not belong here.”

“I wish to speak with you in private.”

“Yes. That would be best. Kaecilius, please make Agent Carter comfortable.” Peggy looks somewhat surprised that The Ancient One knows her name but she schools her expression quickly. You follow The Ancient One to another room where they produce a drink for you. “How are you here?”

“I was sent back by a villain. Dr. Strange said that if this was the case we should come and find you.”

“And you are an associate of Dr. Strange?”

“Yes Ancient One.”

“What have you told Agent Carter?”

“Not much.” You fill her in on the conversations you’d had and she checks what looks like a long line of light.

“You haven’t disturbed anything.” She says, “would you like to say goodbye to Agent Carter?”

“I would.” You tell her, you haven’t known Peggy long but you feel like it’d be wrong to just vanish. You know Steve goes to see her every week, maybe he’ll let you tag along sometime now that you’ve met her too. You see Peggy in the corner looking at some artifact or another, when she hears you come down the stairs she looks up at you.

“So?” She asks, looking concerned, “can she help you?”

“She can. I just, I wanted to say good-bye. And I wanted to thank you, for everything.” You glance over your shoulder at The Ancient One. “Maybe you could help her get back to Mr. Stark’s home in California once I’m gone?” The Ancient One nods their agreement.

“Don’t forget to tell Steve.”

“I won’t.” You tell her, you hold out a hand to shake hers and instead she hugs you.

“I know how you American’s like to hug.” She teases but she sounds sad.

“Until we meet again.” You tell her as The Ancient One starts to open a portal.

“Think of home.” They tell you and you resist the urge to make a Wizard of Oz joke as you close your eyes. Naturally, you think of Steve and when you hear Peggy gasp your eyes fly open.

“15?” Steve’s voice sounds far away, but he is far away some 70 years. “Peggy.” He says even softer and you glance over your shoulder at her.

“Go.” The Ancient One commands you look at them in surprise but suddenly you’re being jolted forward. Far faster than you could move on your own. Steve catches you before you can fall, his arms wrapping securely around you. You look back to look through the portal but it’s gone.

“15? Are you okay?”

“She wanted me to tell you that she destroyed the last of your blood samples. She did what she thought was right.”

“What?”

“Peggy.”

“Oh, she told me that when I found her.” He says dismissively, “are you okay?”

“Yea. I’m okay. I’m home.” You tell him before burying your face into the crook of his neck, he’s home.


	9. Chapter 9

You can feel them watching you, Steve and Bucky. It’s like they’re waiting for you to break or something. It takes you three days before you can bring yourself to ask, which is so stupid because once you’d gotten back you and Steve had sat down and had a serious conversation about your feelings. You didn’t have all the time in the world like you’d always told yourself. You had now. You were still in that honeymoon stage of your relationship, you still got a little flustered around him, the quick kisses he’s given you have always landed just to the side of your mouth like you’re both afraid of what it’ll mean when he actually kisses you.

“Steve?” You ask softly, dropping down onto the couch in his room, he glances up at you from his desk with a soft hum. “Have you gone to see Peggy this week?”

“Not yet. Why?”

“I’d like to come.”

“Are you sure?” He asks, worry causing his eyebrows to furrow and you nod. “Okay, we can go today if you want.”

“I’d like that.” You affirm and he gives you a short nod then goes back to finishing the paperwork on his desk. You’re proud of yourself for asking, but also terrified of how this is going to go.

Which is how you find yourself standing outside of a gate, staring at a cute little white house with blue trim and a lovely little garden in front of the house.

“You don’t have to do this.” Steve says gently, his hand giving yours a gently squeeze.

“Yes I do.” He pushes the gate door open and you let it swing closed behind you and you follow him up the stairs. He knocks twice and your heart is in your throat as you wait for the door to open. You cling to Steve’s hand, half hidden by his body. The door swings open, she’s smaller than you expected but still dressed well with her hair and make up done.

“Steve.” She says with a smile, then she makes eye contact with you. “Ah, it’s about damn time.”

“Peg?” Steve asks but she keeps her gaze locked with yours.

“Steve been talking about you for the last couple of years, so I knew sooner or later you’d come and see me.”

“You’ve known this whole time?” Steve asks and Peggy nods,

“Of course I did. It happened in 1947, it’s been over 70 years for me. You did lie to me though.”

“I had to.” She nods, and Steve looks more than a little bewildered.

“Come in please.” Peggy ushers you into her home, where she has three glasses and some lemonade waiting on her coffee table. “I had a feeling, when Steve said you’d been taken to another time, it wouldn’t be long until I met you again.”

“What did you lie about?” Steve asks as he sinks down onto the couch, you follow suit as Peggy sits in a large armchair.

“I lied about,” you stop suddenly, he’s going to be furious. You ruined his chances with Peggy, you should’ve never come here. “I’m sorry. I can’t-I shouldn’t have- I should go. I’m so sorry.” You say before bolting out of the house. You know Steve will catch up quickly, so when he doesn’t catch you before you hurdle the gate you know you’ve surprised him.

“Fifteen!” You hear him yell so you run faster, but it’s not enough. You knew it wouldn’t be as his arm circles your waist and pulls you to a stop against him. You try to fight him off, but he’s solid.

“Have you been faking it this whole time?” You demand when he turns you gently and wraps his arm tightly around you.

“Doll,” he breathes into your hair, “I’m a super soldier, of course I’ve been pulling my punches.”

“Let me go Steve.”

“Can’t. Peggy’s orders.” You struggle against him but he’s immovable. “Doll, tell me what’s wrong.”

“No.”

“Is it about me?” You don’t say anything and he hums softly. “I know that everyone says that Peggy was the love of my life, and yea, maybe of the life that I had in the 40’s but I don’t have a life in the 40’s. I have a life now, here, with you.”

“But,” you whisper, “what if you could’ve had a life in the 40’s and I ruined that?”

“You can’t ruin something that might not have even happened. Peggy and Daniel had an amazing life together, they have children, grandchildren, and a great-grandchild on the way. How can you say you ruined something when your choice gave them the life they’ve had?” You swallow back tears, keeping your face buried in Steve’s shoulder. “I love you fifteen.” You can’t stop the tears this time as a small sob bubbles out of you. “Oh, shit. Fifteen I’m sorry, please don’t cry. You don’t have to love me back. It’s okay.”

“I do though.” You tell him after a few calming breaths, “I love you and the fact that I made a selfish decision and maybe kept you from her kills me.”

“You.” Steve whispers, “you are the one that I was meant for. Okay? I’ll always have loved Peggy but I love you.” You pull away from him, tears in your eyes, “please stop crying, please.” He begs cupping your face in his hands as he brushes the tears away with his thumbs.

“I don’t deserve you.” You whisper and he leans down pressing his lips to yours. They’re soft, demanding and perfect. So perfect. When he pulls away those sea colored eyes of his study you for a second before a small smile creeps across his face.

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Now I know how to shut you up.” He teases and you pull his lips back to yours. When you pull apart this time you smirk up at him.

“Would you look at that, seems to work on you too.” You sass and he laughs loudly, you love that sound. “I’d like to go see her again. Alone this time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Are you okay with that?”

“Of course. I can wait in the car until you’re done talking and then I wanna take you out for dinner.” He says taking your hand and walking back toward Peggy’s house.

“Sounds good.” You tell him with a smile before knocking on the door.

“Come in.” You do and Peggy smiles when she sees you, “I’m glad he caught up with you. Now, let’s talk.”

You talk for almost three hours but it’s nice to air out all the lies and answer the half truths you’d told Peggy in 1947. When you join Steve back in the car he doesn’t ask, maybe you’ll tell him someday, maybe you won’t. What you do know is that you’ve got a wonderful new friendship in Peggy Carter and that you’ve got a life with Steve ahead of you.


End file.
